Princess Ai : The remake
by Kitti-Chan
Summary: This is My remake of Princess Ai. Most people haven't really heard of it before but Its really good expecially because of the oufits. The Ending was Crappy to me, so This is the Remake. XD !


We start this story off as the ending of the Princess AI book. vol. 2. When AI is at a resort with kent and Hikura. Also a little warning, My stories tend to get a lil hot at times.

Epi. 1

We enter with a big conversation between Ai and Her manager Takeshi ( the tatt'd hottiebut he's a perv.)

"What do you mean I have to do another Concert ?" said Ai. " We just came from one just yesterday. What are you crazy ?" she yelled. " Why don't you just do what we ask you to do. We're paying you remember." Takeshi said. " But i won't be able to spend time with Kent." Ai looked like she wanted to cry. But her face expressions are always a varitey of things.

"I've taken care of that. I made sure that Hikaru and you're little stripper friend saw him to a good time." he said. "What do you mean?" "I'm saying that I've used my brain and add your friends personalities and put it too a fun trip. Since Hikaru likes guys from the fact that he's been comming on to kent for the longest, and your friend that is the stripper," "will you sop callin' her that she has a name and its Jen ! And you've been to the D strip club more then the owner him self. So how can you ..." " Don't blurt out when I'm still speaking my genius thoughts. Thank you. Now like I was saying your stripper friend likes to get down and dirty, I sent them to a gay stripper club. That should be enjoying" 00 --- Ai's expression right now. " You Did WHAT ! I'll kill you !" Luckly Tess came into the room when she heard the yelling. " Princess why do you yell. The whole block heard you." Tess was an evil person at first sent to capture Ai and bring her back to Ai-land. " This airheaded nitwit sent Kent to a stripp club filled with males that dig other males ! Plus he wants to start another concert." "A world tour to be exact." Takeshi stated. " Tess thinks princess should do as told as like Tess." "Nora that statement makes no since you're not held to any contract with me your allowed to leave at any time. " Why would I want to do that?" To tell the truth Tess liked Takeshi. But I mean who wouldn't. How could you not like a guy who's in charge, well sort of, and is a tatt'd hottie ! XD. " Well Okay i guess I can go on another concert...UNDER one exception." Ai told Takeshi. "And whats this silly request that might not happen." "Takeshi !" Tess Yelled. "Okay what is it ?" " You let me and Kent be ALONE for one night. No body gaurds and no follow ups. If you do this I'll do as told from the company and won't say a word." "No deal." "Go to hell !" Ai walks out the room with Tess.

Later on that day Ai got what she wanted becauase Tess thought that it might be a good time for her and Takeshi to be alone that night. Seeing how he is the only person that has a room the leads to Ai's room during the night for security pupoeses. This ment that Kent and Ai, not Hiraku who wants to kil l Ai for getting rid of him, were all alone. At a beach house that belonged to H.T.A. No one in sight. Just them and the sky full of stars.

"So...Kent, How do you feel about me having another concert ?" They just had a conversation about how beautiful it was tonight. "I'd ask if you're going to take me this time." He smiled and kept looking at the stars. "Ohh. That's all?" "Yeah was there supposed to be more to that ?" "No. Just asking." Ai was cushed." Kent, I have another Question. Why are you so cold to me ? I feel like i'm the only one here expressing my love in this relationship." she sits up and looks at him. " Do you really want to know how i feel about you Ai ?" He was still looking a the stars. "It would help a bit. It lets me know that my time isn't spent trying to get away from H.T.A for a good reason." Kent got up and looked at Ai. He moved closer to her. " Are you sure that you want to know?" "Kent i said ye..." and before she could get her words out good, they were tonge tied. ( That means tounge kissing people). " I can't go a day with out doing that.Your the last thing on my mind when I go to sleep and the fisrt one I want to do this to." He pushes her on her back and climbs on her and starts to kiss her again. they start to take off there clothes and doing the business. Sry but i think thats a little too graphic for you kids to give details.

Mean while Tess was terrorizing Takeshi. " So Takeshi, umm...Tess wants to know ...umm..." she started to blush which is really abnormal for an evil character. " So," Takeshi gets up and goes to the window." Do you wanna spy on AI and her lil Boy toy. I hear there really getting slutty over there." " Tess thought you told Ai that she was going to be left alone for the night. Besides, how we do that ?" "Please, I tell anyone anything to make them happy. H.T.A. wouldn't dare have property without security cameras." "Tell anyone anything huh?" She remebers when she first met him and hew made a comment about how her clothes resembeled what Ai always had on. But more gothic style from it.But she didn't care being able to spend time with him even if they couldn't ever be together was enough. "Tes says why not." He picked up the remote and pressed a big yellow button and a big screen television flipped out from the wall. Then it came on. "Hmm, Lets see there at beach house 21 so thats channel..." Suddenly they saw the whole Beach house on the screen. Color and all. It was a rather good camera because it looked like a movie was playing. "Tess likes nice coloring !" " No it's called graphics and of course they are. Only the Best for H.T.A." He began the change the angles of the cameras. "Looks like no one is outside any more.Hey Yoshi." He said into the walkie-talkie." "Yeah boss." He answered."What camera are you guys watching Ai on?" Camera 56, Angle 4." He turned to that station. And of course, There was Ai and Kent. In the room. On the Floor. Naked. "Looks like they couldn't make it to the bed in time." Takeshi said. " Tess wants to know why would you watch something like this.."She looked at the screen." Mr. Kent can bend that way?" They tilt their head. "But Ai told Tess this is Hentai, no?" she finished her statement. " No. She's on H.T.A property. Its pretty right.Ohh thats a nice trick that Ai's pulling off." They tilt their head to the other side." No Tess thinks that we shouldn't be watching this. Tess knows everyone watching this, no?" " Yep. They say they were outside for about an hour and then came inside. And still going at it." "No Tess knows it's not right." Tess got up and took the remote from Takeshi and turned the Tv off."Its okay, I'll get it on video later." "Video ?" "Yeah, It's called blackmail. How do you thing Critics get this type of stuff. If the singer of actor doesn't do what we want them to do, we send them the dirty stuff. It's worth millions." "Tess thinks that's evil." There was dead silence for a moment. Tess being pissed off and Takeshi made becuase he was missing all of the live action. Then he looked at Tess who was looking at him. "Hey Tess," "Yes." Do you want to do something fun?" " Like what ?""Poker.With all of my friends at my umm...club...for poker friends." "Sounds Fun what's it called?" "umm...stripp----um strip poker.You get paid if you win." " Does Tess get to spend time with Takeshi ?" "Yeah..lots and lots of time. To my car We go !" "Yay ! Tess is happy." Takeshi you sexah perv.

The Next morning was calm. No one was really around. But back at Takeshi's house, Tess and him were laying on his couch on top of each other. Tess having on a long white shirt, looks like Takeshi's, and he his-self, well lets say someone got drunk last night and had too much fun.

"Takeshi ! Tess ! What are you doing ? Get Up. Everyones been looking for you both." It was Yoshi -- the guy who told Takeshi about the whole channel thing. Yoshi is well Gay. And is so in love with Takeshi and Hikaru. " Tess you're in so much trouble wiht Miss Ai, and Takeshi you're..." He gazed at Takeshi as Tess removed the blanket from the couchin which they were sleeping on. She gestured to the hall towards Ai's Room. "Are Naked. Oh King of all Gods thank you for this day." Takeshi wakes up with Yoshi and a camera attached to his hand. " Yoshi what that hell are you doing?" Like you don't get enough of this action when I'm on the set." "Ohh not like this action." Takeshi went to the balcony of his room. "Takeshi no come back." "Wow it feels like its 12 degrees out here." " Hey Takeshi never seen this side of you." "And with Misses Ai's Tess." Shouted the Gaurds From the gate accross the street. What are they talking about Yoshi ? And why is it so D cold ?" "Well it looks like the whole world has gone crazy," said yoshi, "Because you're letting the whole world get a glimps of the goods. takeshi and it's all on my camera. Finally Takeshi Figures out that he is naked and everyone has gotten a glimps of his holy tattoed body. From head to toe. " I guess I'll see you later Takeshi and ohh we have a conference in about ohh umm 5 mins. and they have your favorite doughnuts there. Bye" His Door closes. "D, What happened last night ?"

In the conference room there was Ai, Takeshi, Yoshi the H.T.A. secutary guy, who has no name because he won't be shown too much, Tess, Yoshi, The Head of H. T. A ( two men and one women), and Kano the H.T.A Grounds dog.

" Well to make this short and simple, Ai your concert starts on the 27th of this month. That means Takeshi you have 6 days to get different countries to to let us come to their residence and let Ai hold a concert." Spoke the Head H.T.A. lady. " And Yoshi you are in charge of getting the word out. Use our new addition if needed." The Other H.T.A. Leader saud. He was talking about Tess. " Ai that leaves you. You have the most important part. You must Get your songs together and your outstanding outfits." Said the other H.T.A leader. " This I can do," Ai answered as everyone was nodding thee heads. " But I request 3 Backstage tickects for my friends to every concert that I do." " Thats something you must discuss with Takeshi, Miss Ai. " ANd Takeshi says no." He Proclaimed. " What? Why not?" "Please Miss AI, Tess no think you should raise your voice like this. Takeshi why not after last night, I think that you should. Besides it's not fair that you get to watch her make..."Before she could finsh her statement both Takeshi and Yoshi had their hands around her mouth. " Fine, Fine. But that's it. And no disappointements from you Ai." " Yes yes of course." " Now If you please this meeting is over and Tess I would like to see you in the Hallway please."

Takeshi and Tess went into the hallway while everyone were still in the conferance room. "Hey Tess do you know exactly what happened yesterday night?" "Of course Tess now." "Do you mind telling me?" "You no remember? You told me that you wanted to be like Miss AI and Kent. And we had what Miss Ai calls Deep love, no?" "You DID WHAT !" A loud voice from behind from our one and only. AI.


End file.
